leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Clifford
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Roger Clifford |jname=ロジャー |tmname=Roger |slogan=no |image=Roger Clifford.png |size=250px |caption=Roger Clifford in the game |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |hometown=Ryme City |region=Unknown |relatives=Howard Clifford (father) |anime=no |epname=Pokémon Detective Pikachu |actor= |java=Shin'ichirō Miki }} Roger Clifford (Japanese: ロジャー Roger) is one of the characters of Detective Pikachu and the film adaptation. In the movie, he is portrayed by . History In the movie In the film adaptation of the game, Roger is the president of CNM and Clifford Industries, having inherited these positions after his father Howard's resignation. He first appeared in a public service video viewed by Tim Goodman on a train en route to Ryme City, in which he gave commentary on his father's work and the history of the city. When Tim and traveled to the CNM building to search for Lucy Stevens, they found her involved in a promotional shoot for Ryme City's upcoming parade, which was being presented by Roger and Howard. The shoot itself went well, but as soon as the cameras stopped rolling, Roger grew angry and argued with his father over one of Howard's lines, even though his employees wrote the script. Howard left, and Roger turned his irritation on Lucy. Later on, Tim and Pikachu were brought to Howard's office by the elder Clifford's assistant Ms. Norman, where Howard asked them to find , warning them that Roger was dangerous. Tim and Pikachu recruited Lucy, and together, they broke into the PCL. Roger, traveling there as well with numerous henchmen, monitored them without their knowledge from a laptop computer. He released several genetically modified in the laboratory, setting off a chain of events that led to Pikachu being badly injured. He followed the group to , ambushing it with machines that restrained it. Before leaving with Mewtwo, Roger looked down into the canyon and smiled at Tim and Lucy. Tim and Lucy raced back to Ryme City to warn Howard and the public, believing Roger intended to attack the parade as revenge against his father. While Tim headed to Howard's office, Lucy stole a press pass and tried to talk to the mayor of Ryme City. Roger boarded the float and menaced her with his presence, making her flee. Meanwhile, Tim discovered Howard wearing Dr. Ann Laurent's neural link device and realized that he, not Roger, was the mastermind of the conspiracy. After Howard merged his mind into Mewtwo's body and left to spread the R chemical throughout the city so he can merge all the humans and Pokémon together, Tim discovered Roger tied up and gagged with duct tape in the office closet. The "Roger" who captured Mewtwo arrived and into Ms. Norman before removing her sunglasses, revealing her true identity as Howard's genetically modified . Tim fought Ms. Norman, but was overwhelmed and nearly dropped from a window until Roger, who freed himself from his bonds, struck Ditto out the window with a pole. After Roger pulled Tim back into the office, Ms. Norman returned in the form of a before shapeshifting into a and headbutting Roger, knocking him out. Once Howard was separated from Mewtwo and arrested by the police, Roger expressed disgust at his father's actions and blamed himself for not being there for Howard. He vowed to reverse the harm Howard inflicted on both humans and Pokémon, then granted Lucy a promotion to full reporter, tasking her with anchoring the report on Howard's crimes. Category:Detective Pikachu characters de:Roger Clifford fr:Roger Clifford